A program for the rational design, synthesis and study of both conformational and configurational stereoelectronic effects in the structure/activity relationship (SAR) of the dihydropyridine calcium channel blockers is proposed. The conformational question will be studied by crystallography (in the solid state) and 2D NMR (in solution). The configurational questions will be addressed by asymmetric synthesis, utilizing chiral vinylogous imidate equivalents.